


Why do you stay?

by Ka5hew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read as platonic dean/Cas, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: “Do you ever think about leaving?”“Leaving?”“Yeh, like you could just leave. Anytime. Hell, you could even leave right now!”“Why would I do that?”(Or basically, Dean and Cas talk)





	Why do you stay?

Dean sat on the roof of the impala, a bottle of beer in his right hand. The day had been long - far too long. 

The whole week had been full of exhausting cases that all ended in death and destruction.

But now, sitting down, looking at the sunset, Dean finally felt at peace, even if it was only for the evening. 

“Dean” 

he heard castiels deep voice call his name. Facing him, he saw that cas was as he always was; with his scruffy brown hair and signature trench coat. 

Something about Cas’s consistent look always brought a sense of comfort to Dean that he couldn’t explain. 

“Cas,” Dean responded, noticing how the angels face brightened by just a fraction when he said his name.

“Sam told me you were out here” 

“Yeh well, I needed a break, and the weathers nice, so I guess I thought I might as well come out to enjoy the view” 

As Cas joined dean on the hood of the impala, the sun cast glowing shades of orange across his face, making his eyes stand out and glow brighter than normal. 

“How are you Cas?” 

“I’m fine, Dean, why? Should I not be?” 

“Nah, I was just thinking...”

“About what?”

When dean turned to face the angel again, Cas had a soft expression on his face, whether it was concern or curiosity, Dean couldn’t tell.   
You’d think after knowing Cas for so long, he’d be able to tell what he was thinking, but Dean still found it hard to read the angels face. 

Dean turned away again.

“Do you ever think about leaving?”

“Leaving?”

“Yeh, like you could just leave. Anytime. Hell, you could even leave right now!”

“Why would I do that?” 

Dean went quiet. All throughout the last week of cases, and the past few years, Cas had been with them.   
Sure he’d left at some points, but he had always come back, and had always been there to support him. And Dean couldn’t seem to understand why. 

“Why wouldn’t you?”

At this Cas looked even more confused.

“Why do you stay, Cas? Why with us? You can go anywhere you want, so why do you stay here?” 

Silence filled the air for a bit, causing dean to worry. What had he done?! What if Cas decided to suddenly get up and leave? What if he never came back? What if-   
It was then that Cas replied.

“Because your my family.”

He said it so simply, and with such certainty that Dean doubted any part of him didn’t believe it. 

“Because i like it here, with you, and Sam. I like the bunker, and the impala, and hunting” 

And then, Cas looked him in the eye, and Dean was sure he stopped breathing. 

“Because I would never want to leave you Dean. And I regret when I did in the past. I will always stay with you,”

It was only when Cas had finished talking that Dean realised he had tears in his eyes. 

Looking away in hopes that Cas wouldn’t see them, Dean faced the sunset once more, catching a final glimpse before it vanished into the horizon. 

Then, a warmth came over his hand, and looking down at it, he saw Cas’s had over his.

His head snapped up to face Cas, who suddenly looked worried, but then Dean smiled, interlocking their fingers, cherishing the warmth that they brought to both his hands and his heart. And Cas smiled back. 

And Dean wished the evening could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I appreciate any feedback as I really want to improve


End file.
